


Incipient Budding

by UvaRamune



Series: Kiss of a Rose [4]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Kissing, Oral Sex, Strap on sex, heightened libido, sudden lust, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Hana is trying, but it looks like she's not trying hard enough to figure out what is going on within herself.





	Incipient Budding

                Fareeha entered her suite and put down her travel bags. She was exhausted beyond what her body was telling her. Especially aching for a bath, but more than anything she wanted to sleep. Kicking her boots into the closet, she stretched and popped her muscles and bones with a yawn. Not bothering to turn on the light she lazily trekked to her couch and plopped down on it almost dozing off immediately. Suddenly she heard a slight rustling noise. Her ears perked up and she reached for her gun, slowly rolling to her feet. She slid to the wall and pressed herself against it, peering around the corner into her bedroom. The noise came from within. She counted to three, and inhaling in deep she jump-rolled into the room.

                The bedside lamp was on dim and as she watched closely she saw movement on the bed, under the sheets. She leapt back as the silk blanket rose with a body, silken fabric sliding off alabaster shoulders and off a trim waist. Fareeha froze, gun drooping in her hands "A- Angela?”

                The head lifted and purple irises stared back at her. Fareeha dropped her gun when the woman flowed forward like liquid, silk sliding off her body like melted chocolate. Angela reached out for her but Fareeha didn't feel hands on her. She was drawn closer as if her limbs weren't her own. Her tongue became thick and she couldn't reason at all what was happening. Just knew it was too weird, especially the look in the other woman’s eyes. Those weren't Angela's eyes. Suddenly she was pulled under the sheets in thick ropes of a tail. She gawked and tried to shout for help. Angela was sitting on top of her and behind her the tail waved slowly back and forth, Fareeha slowly became numb and she couldn’t fight back if she wanted to. Abruptly the tail then lunged at her throat, into her open mouth when she screamed...

                ... Waking herself up with a jolt, Fareeha fell off the couch. She scrambled to sit up and pressed her back against the furniture, surveying the area with wild eyes. She blinked many times and rubbed them. _Just a dream._ She swallowed hard and calmed her heart down, taking a few minutes to close her eyes and take in deep breaths. She eventually raised herself to her feet still cautiously looking around. She chucked off her jacket and started undoing her zipper heading for the washroom. She stiffened when she heard rustling in the bathroom. _For the love of-!_ She grabbed the pistol she had discarded and holding it steady inched towards the washroom. The door was ajar but the light was off. She rushed in, slammed on the lights and something leapt out at her making her scream again.

 

               

                Ana walked down the hallway humming to herself, searching her pockets for the spare key to her daughter’s suite. "Anadis, _habibti_ , mama's come for you!" She said in a sing-song voice as soon as she opened the door. There was a loud crash in the direction of the bathroom and she immediately pulled out her pistol from its holster. There was muffled swearing and more crashing along with the yowl of a cat. She rushed in and saw Fareeha tangled in the showers curtains, rod sideways in the tub with the running water. Anadis leapt onto Ana’s shoulder and disappeared off into the hallway. Ana quickly shut off the water then stood back to look at the mess of her daughter.

                "You're back early," she mused.

                "Sure, mother. You're allowed to leave your cat to _KILL ME_!" Fareeha snapped trying to stand. "Why you leave him here?! I nearly shot him!"

                "Then you’d owe me a new cat." Ana pulled off the curtain rod and studied her. "How was training?"

                "Stressful. I had hoped to come in safe to my own home." Fareeha pushed past her mother to her bedroom where she paused before turning the lights on. Seeing nobody she exhaled and went through her drawers. Ana was looking for Anadis and came back with him in her arms.

                "Apologies, _Habibti._ I took him for a walk while I looked after your place. I let him roam while I watered your plants and brought in the mail. I didn't think he'd play hide and seek. I was called away and had to leave him."

                "There better not be cat puke anywhere," Fareeha grumbled throwing the towel over her shoulder and shooed her mother out of the room, closing the door behind her. “Or piss!”

                "You're more tense than usual. You sure it's just the training?"

                Fareeha stopped while trying to put the shower rod back in place. She studied it, noticing it had bent. Tossing it aside, she exhaled and put her hands on her hips. "I just want some time alone, mum. If that's okay."

                Ana smiled sympathetically. "Dinner?"

                Fareeha gave her an exhausted smile. "Sounds fine."

                Ana nodded and walked off to exit when she called from the living room. "You might want to pick up your underwear ... what you do is none of my business but..." Fareeha marched into the living room and snatched the thing from the ground where Anadis had dragged it out from under the couch. Ana eyes sparkled with a glint of mischief. "I'm glad you're moving on, however."

                Fareeha clenched her jaw and exhaled through her nostrils. Ana hummed and walked out the door. Fareeha double bolted it and sighed, pressing her forehead to the door. She trekked back to the washroom, sighing loudly and pressed a hand to her temple along with the underwear. She stiffened remembering whose it was. The white and red fabric was frilly enough that Fareeha had jokingly told her to take it off until the woman actually did.

                "Angela…" she murmured. Staring at it a few more seconds, then she dropped it into the trash

_______________

               

                Somewhere deep in the solace of a mansion, a bed surrounded by tall bedposts, two figures occupied the rich, dark, red velvet sheets. Angela gently bobbed up and down, lips slightly parted as tiny quick pants escaped her throat. She arched her head back, exposing her throat and lithe blue fingers reached up to caress the tattoo that now glowed red with a pulsing fire. The red lips grinned and she rose to collect Angela into her arms, gently pulling her to lie down. Satisfied that she complied without complaint, Widow pushed the appendage inside of her again and Angela groaned deep in her throat.

                Widow kissed the tattoo and hummed in her ear making the other woman tremble while she pushed slowly with her hips. It didn't take long for Angela to freeze up with a tremor and finally quake with her release. After a minute of her calming down, Widow discarded the toy and settled to nestle their skins together. Even though her skin was cold, Angela always sought out her arms. She raised herself on one arm and the other hand traced light fingers over Angela's exposed hip watching the skin shiver and goosebump all over.

                "I don't want to leave," Angela murmured, half asleep, eyes drooping. Widow had already gotten up and drew on a silk robe to help herself to a bottle of brandy that's been aging in the cupboard for years. After taking a sip she sat down on the edge of the window sill, one arm crossed under her breasts. "You know you can't stay. People will talk."

                Angela hummed in a chuckle against her arm and rose to her elbows looking at the taller slimmer woman. "If I cared so much I wouldn't pursue anyone," she grinned lightly. "But I am having fun."

                Widow chuckled now, a deep throaty sound as she swallowed the burning liquid. "Fun is overrated," she murmured after downing the cup and putting it down on the cement sill with a loud clack.

                Angela slowly raised herself to the edge of the bed, expecting her. Widow let the silk robe slide off her shoulders, past her hips to pool at her feet. She took a hold of Angela's face and kissed her, making the woman hum in pleasure, leaning backwards to lay flat on the bed. Widow took a moment to look at her splayed out before her. Alabaster skin pink pinched in places Widow had sucked and bitten. Wild pale honey hair, where Widow’s fingers had tangled themselves. The eyes that stared back with a wild vigor made her grin.

                "Do you like this body I've _given_ you?"

                Angela smirked lightly at the corners of her mouth, lips puffy and red from nibbles and tongue probing. She stretched back and raised her arms over her head, accepting her curvy chest and hips. On the outside she looked normal, she had checked by looking in the mirror. But on the inside... _On the inside she burned_. Finding insatiable hunger and her body begged for another's touch. Widow had a play in that, she knew it. Whatever it was made Angela come back to her, crave her and look for a new thrill. She didn’t see as being with Zarya a mistake, the woman knew how to handle her hunger as well. She grinned at the memory and even at the Russian's confused face as she left.

                Widow grinned back. She had watched from a distance the darkness consume Angela and take who she wanted without consequences. It would take a hot minute but Angela was on the road to recovery. Widow wasn't particularly keen on Angela's predicament; it was just an appropriate solution. Watching others melt and cave underneath her stare was thrilling and at times quite funny and to place the same effect on Angela was equally joyous to watch.

                She smirked as she climbed on top to spread her thighs for the paler woman who reached for her hungrily. Widow gripped her hair and pulled her in and Angela quickly went to work, mimicking Zarya. She didn't have the strength, but she had stamina, and she could make do.

                Widow arched her neck with a soft sigh, fingers entangled in the blonde hair.

________________

 

                Zarya was barely listening during the debriefing, she did notice however that Pharah wasn’t paying attention to her this time. People would snicker but Pharah would shoot them a cold glare and they'd stop. Zarya sighed and left with the rest, albeit slower. During the suit up, Angela had approached Zarya and the big woman stiffened.

                Hana was watching from a distance. She didn't mean to stare. Lucio was talking. She had asked him what had inspired his last song that she had on repeat. She was interested in his answer, but at the same time her eyes had drifted to Angela approaching Zarya. _Was there a glow about her?_ Maybe it was her new skin model... but she wasn't wearing it yet. She saw Angela reach a hand up to Zarya’s blushing (?) cheek and tell her something to which Zarya smiled and nodded gently. They spoke for a minute more and Zarya’s face became serious and finally a shake of her head made Hana perk up. Angela acknowledged whatever was said to her and smiled gently, slipping away. Zarya exhaled and ran a hand through her hair.

                "-I guess that's it though." Lucio finished up. When she returned to face him, he gave her a _'you weren't listening were you'_? look. She inhaled and let out a breath, leaning forward on her knees, propping her elbows.

                "Out of thin air, huh," she replied. He nodded and began his bubbly talk again. But Hana was again not listening. Out of thin air it looked like Angela was absolutely irresistible. Her fingers twitched and she sucked in a breath and Lucio stopped talking. "Hey, you okay?"

                Hana glanced at him and gave a nod, straightening up her spine, running her nails down her thighs from her knees to her hips. "Yea-just getting psyched." She giggled a small bit and he nodded in understanding.

                "I don't know man; you're looking red all of the sudden."

                _Curse her complexion._ Hana sighed and slumped against her knees. Lucio grinned and patted her back. "It’s those long hours of gaming, huh? Maybe its just fatigue should have the doctor look at ya before takeoff."

                Hana thought a second, before lifting her head in the direction the doctor left. "Yea, maybe."   

__________________

               

                D.va never did, she watched Zarya during battle, and however nothing had seemingly changed. The Russian was still adamant about getting the job done. But the stroke of Angela’s hand when she spoke to Zarya before takeoff stayed in her head. She was broken out of her thoughts when suddenly Pharah yelled above them as she zoomed past. D.va rushed in with her, hoping to assist. She wasn’t prepared when suddenly Pharah went crashing past her Meka to smash backwards into the cement wall, breaking it. The team turned to the threat and they all rallied to protect Pharah who had Doomfist tailing her to finish the job. D.va rushed him and yelled at his face pressed against her shield glass. He rose a fist but it was yanked back by Reinhardt and Zarya. With D.va freed she rushed back to Pharah’s location where Mercy and Zenyatta were helping a coughing Raptora soldier get to her feet. Mercy had managed to get her back to consciousness, but the armor plate was spider web cracked, hinting broken ribs and a punctured organ. She was huffing and coughing up blood. D.va lowered her Meka’s arms and allowed Pharah to be helped onto them, gingerly raising herself to follow Mercy.

               

                In the med bay Fareeha was left to Angela’s skilled administrations. After being patched up she was left with the biotic field to recuperate overnight. Angela never left her side while the other woman slept under the supervised narcotics. Angela busied herself with work to distract herself from the half-naked ex-lover in her proximity. She had to stay strong. She sighed and consumed her third coffee of the night. Tapping away at her screen while going through her notes for revision did little to avert her gaze from Fareeha. _She’s a patient, control yourself._   

                There was a light knock on her door and she turned quickly to appease the newcomer.

                “Hana? Is everything alright?”

                “Is it okay if I come in to check on Fareeha?” Hana bit her lower lip in sudden shyness. Angela nodded quietly and watched the tall Korean stride in, placing her bag on the floor as she sat down on a nearby chair. “Hey, chief,” she whispered with a sad smile. Angela watched from her desk and was surprised when Hana raised eyes at her. Those eyes were interesting. They were looking at her differently. Being caught, Hana quickly looked away and Angela blinked in confusion. Excusing herself she stood up and went to the dark room to finally catch a breath.

                Hana again lifted her head, noticing Angela didn’t turn the lights on. Curious and concerned she stood up and rounded Fareeha’s bed in the doctor’s direction. She paused when she got a few feet closer and thought she heard the distinct sound of muffled sobbing. Hana didn’t know what to do. She lowered her eyes and heard shuffling behind her. She turned her head to see Fareeha was stirring awake. Hana quietly went to her side, asking how she was feeling.

                “Like I was hit by a truck…” Fareeha groaned. Hana chuckled, crossing her arms. “More like a locomotive. The hell is that guy’s diet?”

                Fareeha didn’t reply; her head was turned to the side where Angela had come out of the room. Hana glanced up and got the hint. She lifted her bag up and pulled out a ‘get well’ teddy bear with an eyepatch. “Uh… this was all they had left in the gift shop. This base blows with selection and upkeep.”

                Fareeha smiled tiredly and gave a slow nod in thanks as Hana put it on the bedside table to keep her company. Hana then excused herself and left the way she came. Angela watched her leave and clearing her throat she crossed her arms, walking slowly towards the bed. “Remarkable recovery, Ms. Amari.” She looked at the holo-screen charts floating above Fareeha’s head. “But, that’s to be expected.” She gave a light chuckle but all Fareeha did was stare at her. _Please don’t look at me like that._ Angela swallowed hard and busied herself with checking the schematics. She quickly protested when Fareeha slowly began to sit up. Angela’s hands flew to her shoulders, forcing her back down. “Remarkable, but not a miracle worker!”

                The Egyptian grimaced and Angela rapidly set to apologizing over and over until she muffled herself with Fareeha’s lips, which didn’t respond at first. When the lips pressed back in the kiss, lifting her head, Angela inhaled sharply as a tear rolled down her cheek. She cupped the jaw tenderly and pushed Fareeha into the bedding, tilting her head to kiss her properly, coaxing her to open her lips, inviting herself in; scouring each other’s mouths like it has been ages. Angela missed her so much she couldn’t stop or hear Fareeha drag in a ragged breath until finally she yanked herself away with a sharp huff, turning her head away.

                Angela immediately straightened up in shock at her lack of professionalism. When Fareeha didn’t look her way, she knew she had crossed the line. “I-I am so sorry, Fareeha! I… I’ll go now. Please… rest up.” She waited to be acknowledged, but Fareeha only closed her eyes. Angela forced back a sob that weighed heavy on her chest. “Good night, Fareeha.”

               

               

                Hana was leaning against the wall, arms and ankles crossed when she saw Angela leave hurriedly from the infirmary. She was covering her mouth and rushing away quickly. Hana quirked an eyebrow and genuinely concerned, followed her at a distance. She slowed down once she got a few paces to where Angela had run into. She peeked through the door that was open a crack and her eyes widened at what she saw.

                Angela was bent over the sink, huffing while clutching the counter with tight knuckles as her body shook. The jacket had been tossed aside on the floor, and were her eyes playing tricks on her, or was that a tail snaking under Angela’s skirt? She kept quiet observing as Angela sobbed, arching her spine, eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly a sharp electric zap coasted all inside Hana as she stared, barely maintaining to muffle herself. Angela swung to look at the door and Hana hastily ducked out of sight. She gathered her strength and quickly retreated before she was discovered.

                That night Hana couldn’t sleep, not without having memorised the way the eyes had shot at the door with a glare that blazed a violet color. They were burned to the back of her eyelids. She wasn’t quite sure, but she thought she saw something atop Angela’s head, a headband, or horns? A head band with horns? But Angela wasn’t wearing a headband… She covered her face with a loud groan. _Do you even hear yourself?! You sound insane. No one going to believe you!_ ‘Long hours of gaming’ was right. She turned to her side and stared off into the darkness, aside from the moon she was alone. Or so she thought. A shadow stood outside her balcony to the side, peering in with glowing eyes.

                Hana sat up to the sound of flapping wings. She sighed and fell back on the bed, grabbing her head. Damn pigeons…

**Author's Note:**

> When someone is trying to get over you, you don't get to keep trying to be involved with them. *finger waggle*


End file.
